What we believe
by Maybechange
Summary: People always thought I was a weird child. They said that I was too smart, too understanding to be a child. They started to call me a genius, but it felt so wrong. Oc Sakura Haruno
1. Chapter 1

I don't know when it started, but I could always see memories of a different place. A place were flying things carried people, I think they were called planes, buildings that could reach the sky, machines and guns made for war.

My parents always said that I had a big imagination, that things I dreamed about didn't exist, but I didn't believe them after all they couldn't see them like I do. So I just stopped talking about them.

People always said that I was a weird child, because I never played with other children. Then they asked me why? I always answered the same. ''Because I don't believe I should''. They never understood what I meant.

They called me smart because I understood things better than most children, because I spoke better than most my age. They didn't know that I could only do it because off my dreams.

My parents started to believe that I am what people call a genius. Then they told me that, I don't know why, but that night I dreamed about a sad boy with grey hair, whose father committed suicide. The next day I tell my parents that I am not a genius. They want to tell otherwise, but keep the words to themselves. I only realize later that they also don't want to believe that.

People who knew me also started to believe that I am a genius. Then I say otherwise, they call me shy. I stopped correcting them. After all it's not my fault they believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes for the first in my life I saw a person with white robes holding me. Later I saw a woman, who looked very tired. She took me from the person in white robes. I couldn't understand why I started crying.

Even when I understood what my parents were talking about, I couldn't speak. Only later I understood why.

My first word wasn't father or mother, I wouldn't even call it a word, it was more like a phrase. I said. '' **I hate it''**. They couldn't understand what I meant, neither could I.

My mother calls me her little blossom. I don't know why, but sometimes it makes me cry.

My father is always working. When I asked where he works my mother said that he is a ninja. I stopped asking questions about my father. Even when I couldn't fully understand the word, I knew my father will likely die. I was right. He died four months later.

When I was three years old my mother asked if I wanted to be ninja, like father. I told her that I didn't , she looked very sad. Only later I realized that she wasn't sad because I didn't choose to be a ninja, she was sad because I didn't have a choice in the matter. After all they thought **I was** **a genius**.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was four years old I met a boy named Naruto. He had yellow hair and blue eyes that looked very sad, but he still smiled. **His smile was the most beautiful thing** I have ever seen.

My mother told me that I shouldn't talk to that boy because he is a demon. I didn't listen to her because I wanted to see his smile again.

I don't know how it happened, but I started to feel protective of Naruto. I started hating how people acted around him. So I decided that I will always be there to protect him, to **protect his smile**.

One day Naruto asked if I was his friend. I couldn't understand what he meant. He smiled a sad smile and kept quite. Later that night I dreamed about a boy, who had a demon sealed inside him. The next day I told Naruto I was his friend, he smiled. I couldn't help, but think it was worth it, even when I couldn't understand it.

Naruto wanted to be a ninja. He asked if I wanted to become one too. I told him that I wanted to become one, he smiled. I thought it was worth even if didn't want to become one. Later then I told my mother that I will become a ninja she smiled a sad smile because she understood that this **wasn't what I wish for**.


	4. Chapter 4

When I was five I met Hokage. Naruto wanted me to meet the gramps he always talked about, I agreed. The Hokage had a very tired and sad smile, I hated it.

When Hokage asked why I befriended Naruto. I said it was because of his smile. I don't think he understood what I meant.

He asked if I wanted to become a ninja. I said yes. He looked very sad. That night I dreamed about a man, who would give anything for his village no matter how soft he was. It was then when I started to **fear Hokage**.

No matter how much I feared Hokage I still respected him. How could I not. After all no matter how much he sacrificed, how much he lost, he stayed alive for his village.

Hokage also started to believe that I am a genius. I started to remember dreams about a sad boy with grey hair. I started to dream about a boy with bleeding red eyes. I don't want to dream ever again.

When my mother asked why I don't want to sleep. I said I don't want to remember. She never understood what I meant.

I started to **hate Hokage**. Because of him I started to dream about the boy with bleeding red eyes. I didn't want to be a genius, because I didn't want to be like that boy, because I didn't want to be **hurt like him**.


	5. Chapter 5

I was six years old when I started going to the academy.

There we were asked to introduce ourselves. I didn't bother listening to others. When my turn came I said ,, My name is **Sakura Haruno**. I like Naruto. I dislike working. My dream is to **protect a smile** ''. They looked at me like I was some weirdo. Well maybe I was.

Our homeroom teacher was Iruka Umino. He was very awkward around Naruto, but he still helped him. Whenever I looked him in the eyes I saw a boy in front a memorial stone. I started to hate his eyes, but I couldn't hate him. He was **too nice**.

Academy was very easy. Teachers started to believe that I am a genius. I started to **hate the academy**.

Sasuke Uchiha hated me. Whenever he asked me to fight him, I refused. It's probably why he hates me, because I don't acknowledge him.

He asks and asks again. I get annoyed. I agree and I loose. He never asks again, because he thinks he has proven himself to me. He is wrong, I only start to pay attention, because I had a dream were his eyes became sad like mine. I don't want them to become like mine. So I decided that **I will save him**.


	6. Chapter 6

The first time I met Kakashi Hatake was on my seventh birthday. I was visiting the memorial stone when I saw grey hair that looked like a birds nest. When I looked at him I remembered a sad boy in my dreams. I was too afraid to speak to him. I didn't want **to become like him**.

The next time I visited the memorial, he was there. I left as fast as I could.

No one would believe me if I would tell them that I am a coward. They don't need to believe, because I know I am one.

Whenever I visited the memorial he was there, but I didn't have the courage to speak. After all **I am a** **coward**.

Then one day he asked. ''Why do you always come here?''. I said. ''Because father is here''. He never questioned me again.

The first time I got the courage to speak I asked him. ''Is it possible to get rid of it, to get better''. He understood me and shook his head. Then I realized he was also a coward. I was never afraid to speak again. After all we were already the same, we were **both cowards**. Why should I be afraid of something I already am?

* * *

Thank you all for reading this story! ( It's not finished)

Please write what you think about this story and what I should change ( if you can).


	7. Chapter 7

When I was eight I was taught the substitution jutsu. I had learned it in first try. Other jutsu were as easy to learn as the previous one. My classmates started to hate me. I was praised to be a genius among genius. I had never hated the academy as I did at that moment.

Some children started to bully me. They said that I acted like I was better than anyone. I never made the effort to stop them. After all maybe they were right.

Naruto said that they are wrong, that I am the kindest person he has ever met. I wanted to believe him, but I knew that I wasn't. If I could tell someone about myself in one word, I would say that **I am selfish**.

* * *

Now that I think about maybe they were jealous of me. I think I hate them. **Why would anyone want to be like me?**

* * *

My teachers recommended me to graduate. I refused every time. They tried to pressure me. They said that I am wasting my potential, when I could serve the village. I really hated the academy.

Then an amazing thing happened, the Uchiha massacre. They didn't pressure me anymore. They didn't want me to become like Itachi. I started to remember the dreams about the boy with red eyes. **I hated dreaming.**

* * *

Thinking back I couldn't understand, why my dreams looked so real, but now it all makes sense. **I should have never been born**.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter!

If you don't understand something about this chapter, you can always ask.


	8. Chapter 8

I was nine when I met Ino Yamanaka. She was blunt, loud, childish, but most of all she was **kind**. Maybe that's why **she accepted me**.

She always helped me, when I was bullied. Unlike Naruto she didn't say that it wasn't my fault, that I didn't deserve it, maybe she understood that I didn't care either way. Maybe she just didn't want to waste her time or maybe she just **gave up on me**. Either way I had never asked.

I was also nine when teachers introduced my class to genjutsu. I excelled in it. People stopped thinking it was weird. **It felt so wrong**.

The first time I used genjutsu it felt so real, so amazing. I have never felt like that in my life. It was the first time **I had smiled**.

I tried creating my own, it was hard. It was the first time I felt like that, the first that I had to work hard to do something. Maybe that's why it felt so good, maybe that's why **I fell in love with it.**

Teachers started to fear me. They said that I was too good, that I learned too fast, even for a genius. They started to think that I will become the next Itachi. At first, I hated, hated how they treated me, but I understood. I stopped paying attention to it. I have never told anyone how much I hated the academy.


	9. Chapter 9

I was ten when my mother remarried. His name was Jun Shimizu, he was just a simple civilian. He was kind, soft-spoken, shy, but most of all **he was so pure**. As if he was protected from this harsh world all his life. Maybe that's why she chose him, because he everything she was not. After all mother **always hated being a ninja**.

Mother didn't change her surname, neither did I. We didn't want to disrespect father. We both loved him.

Mother didn't love Jun like she loved father. It was like she just wanted to protect him, protect his innocence. **I hated him.** Mother had never protected my innocence. Well I **never had one to begin with.**

He always smiled. His smile was very beautiful, it reminded me of Naruto's. That's why I could never look away. I really hated him.

He always tried to talk to me, to understand me. It has never worked. Even if I were to tell, he wouldn't understand. After all I wasn't pure. **I was dirty**.

When my mother told she was pregnant, I couldn't understand why she would bring such a pure soul to this dirty world. When I saw her for the first time I understood, she was **the most beautiful thing I have ever seen**. Mother named her **Akemi**. It fit her too well.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

This is my first story.

So if you can please write if you don't like something about this story or I should change something. Anything would really help.

純 ( _J_ _u_ n) meaning "pure, clean, simple''.

清 (Shi) meaning "clear, pure, clean" and 水 (mizu) meaning "water".

明 (Ake) meaning "bright" and 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful".


	10. Chapter 10

I was eleven when Akemi had an accident. It happened the first time I shoved her to Naruto, out of nowhere she started sobbing, like she was in agonizing pain. When we took her to medics they diagnosed her with chakra sensitivity. Medics said that it was amazing, that she would become a good sensory ninja, that she had so much potential. I hated it. I didn't want my sister to become a ninja. I didn't want her to be hurt, **but much like me she didn't have a choice.**

They tested if I had chakra sensitivity because it was likely that we got it from one of our parents. It showed that I indeed had it, even if it was weaker than my sisters. They asked mother how she didn't notice it. She answered that I never told her. When they asked me, I said. ''I thought it was normal''. There was silence in the room. Then they asked. ''Why would you think that? ''. I answered. ''No one told me''. Everyone in the room stilled. They couldn't find what to say.

On January first we celebrated my sister's birthday. She became one that night. I invited Ino and Naruto. Naruto was reluctant to go, he didn't want to repeat what happened before. I still made him go. Akemi needed to get used to his chakra. It would help her if she were to become a ninja, that way she wouldn't freeze if she sensed killer intent, that way she wouldn't die so easily. Even if it would hurt right now, it would help in the future. **I would do anything if it insures that she survives, even if that means hurting her.**


	11. Chapter 11

I was twelve when I graduated the academy. Naruto didn't. I was happy. He was always too good for this world. I felt that something was wrong.

The next day I saw him at the academy. I really hated that place.

It was announced that I was in a team with Sasuke and Naruto. I felt happy. When fangirls started shouting, I stopped paying attention.

We waited for our sensei for three hours. At that time Naruto made a prank for him. He fell for it, but the voice in my head said that something was wrong. His name was Kakashi Hatake, the man I always see at the memorial stone.

He wanted us to introduce ourselves. So I decided to be the first and said. ''My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Naruto and Akemi. I hate…''. What did I hate? I couldn't remember. So I continued and said. ''My hobby is genjutsu. My dream for the future is…''. I didn't know what to say because I always failed them. I said that i would protect Naruto, I said that I would save Sasuke, but I never did. I couldn't do it. So I decided this time I will change it. I said. ''To protect it''. At that time they couldn't understand what I meant.

When all of us introduced ourselves, Kakashi told us that we didn't graduate yet and that there was another test. After that we all went home. Well at least I think we did.


	12. Chapter 12

At that time I didn't know why that test felt so weird. It was like something was missing, but couldn't put my finger on it. Then I remembered the words in my dreams. '' In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.''

When i realized the test it was too late. Kakashi was already behind me. I wasn't fast enough. I started running, but he caught me. He said. ''Now, now Sakura there's no need to run''. While panting, I said.'' Yeah, right''. He hummed. I knew I had no chance of winning. He started using genjutsu, but I saw through it. We started fighting in taijutsu,I knew he was assessing me, but I still felt afraid, maybe it's because i have never had a real battle or maybe it was because I am a coward. I didn't know.

He won I was trapped, he went after Sasuke. I felt relieved. I knew I wasn't made to be ninja, but no one ever believed that.

He said we didn't get the real meaning, teamwork. I stayed quite. Before he left, he said.'' Alright I will give you one more chance, you will get three hours to get a bell, eat lunch now to get you strength back, but Naruto doesn't get any''. '' Hey, why me''. Said Naruto. ''because you broke the rules''. Kakashi said as he left. I knew Naruto was hungry, so I gave him food. He said that he didn't need any. I still gave him some Sasuke joined saying something about needing all the power we can get. Then i felt Kakashi coming, he started shouting at us and I said.'' You told us that the test was about teamwork''. And Sasuke said.'' The tree of us worked together''. Kakashi's killer intent vanished then he smiled and said.'' You pass''.


	13. Chapter 13

The land of waves. My first C- rank mission. Tazuna - the bridge builder. Zabuza Momochi – the missing-nin. All of it meant trouble. **Oh how right I was.**

My first C-rank mission didn't turn out good. We were attacked multiple times by ninja, had almost been killed and got a bridge named after Naruto.

Naruto got enough of D-rank missions, he said he wanted to go on real mission. Well he got one.

The first time I met Tazuna I thought he was just an old drunk man. Oh how wrong I was.

It was the first time I went out of the village. I was scared. I didn't want to die. I didn't know why, but I got the feeling that something was wrong. I remembered a dream about a boy in the snow and a man who took him. While I was daydreaming, we were attacked by two ninjas. Naruto has gotten hurt. They went after Tazuna, I stepped in to protect him. Before I could do anything, Kakashi stopped them. I was relieved. At that time I couldn't kill them, **I was too afraid of the consequence it could bring.**

It was decided that we will continue the mission. He told us the story, why he didn't have a choice, why didn't have the money needed for this mission. I never agreed to do this. I wasn't the type of person, who would help anyone. **I was just selfish.**


	14. Chapter 14

Zabuza Momochi was a terrifying man. His presence made me want to run. I was so scared, but then Kakashi said. ''Calm down! I will protect you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to die''. I didn't know why, but I felt relieved. Something was wrong, Zabuza's chakra felt weird than I realized it was a water clone so I started saying. '' Kakashi it's a''. I wasn't fast enough to finish. Kakashi was kicked trough the air. He got trapped. Kakashi told us to run. I wanted to do it, but I couldn't leave Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto couldn't move, but as if nothing happened he got that determined look. He said that he had a plan. I started to use genjutsu, to distract him, while they attacked. It worked, Kakashi got free. They started fighting again, Kakashi copied his every move and so he won. A tracker ninja came and hit Zabuzas body. I felt something was wrong, but we were at a disadvantage. So I let it go. When the tracer ninja went away, Kakashi collapsed

After the fight we went to Tazuna's house. When Kakashi woke up I said. '' There is something wrong with that tracker ninja''. He agreed then he told us his theory that Zabuza is alive. He said that he will train us.

Kakashi told us about chakra control, how important it was. So he made us climb a tree without hands. I made it on first try. No one thought it was weird. I couldn't help, but feel ashamed, only I knew that I wasn't a genius. **No one ever listened to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

I was the one, who always guarded Tazuna. Since Naruto and Sasuke were training. It was very boring. He did nothing, but built the bridge all day. There were some other people. I started practicing genjutsu on them to see if they could sense that something was different. No one noticed. I found it funny, how unguarded they were and how trusting. Most of all it made me sick, because they could die at any moment. I hated death, but it always followed me.

The day Kakashi and Sasuke came with me to protect Tazuna, Zabuza was there, on the bridge, with the hunter-nin. I stayed with Tazuna while Kakashi and Sasuke fought.

I could fell the killing intent in the air it was so cold, so empty yet sad. That's why I knew where he was. I called out to Kakashi.'' He's coming for Tazuna''. I took out my kunai and prepared for a fight, when Kakashi stopped the sword.'' Good work Sakura''. He smiled. I was scared, I didn't want to die. They fought, while I stayed out of it.

I felt a surge of dark chakra coming from Naruto's direction. Something has happened to make Naruto loose it. Was Sasuke hurt, did he die. No it was impossible that was Sasuke, he wouldn't.

Naruto won. So I asked.''Where is Sasuke''. Naruto looked away. When I looked at his direction I saw Sasuke's body on the ground. I wanted to go there, but I was a ninja my orders were to protect Tazuna. I don't know how, but my body moved of its own and I ran to him with Tazuna behind me.

I knelled, I tried to hold back my tiers, but I couldn't. I was always too weak.'' Why did you have to die. It hurts you know, it always hurts. I had never told anyone you know, but I always hated death''. I mumbled, but Tazuna still heard me. I could by the look on his face. Then I heard a small thud and looked down. I saw him opening his eyes as if nothing happened he said.'' Sakura you are heavy''. I cried even more. I couldn't believe that he was alive.

Gato betrayed Zabuza there was no need to fight anymore. Naruto spoke to Zabuza and you could just see how he changed him just with a few words. It was amazing. To be able to change a person, to change ones believes is something that not everyone can do.

Zabuza killed and killed until he got Gato and so even when he was about to die he smiled. He asked Kakashi to carry him to Haku. Kakashi complied. When he was net to Haku it started to snow. It was beautiful.

The villagers came to help. The thugs ran away. The bridge was safe again.

We were standing next to a grave when I asked. ''Kakashi do you think it's worth it, being a ninja''. He waited a bit and said.'' Well Sakura this is not my question to answer it's yours. What do you think?''. I answered.'' It's not. At least I think it's not''. Kakashi hummed. Natuto looked very sad. Sasuke looked away. We were standing in silence for a long time.

Since the bridge has been built it was time to go home.


	16. Chapter 16

No matter how easy the missions were our team always failed them. Naruto and Sasuke always fought and I watched them with Kakashi. Sometimes it was hilarious.

I was walking home with Naruto, when tree kids started following us. They said that Naruto promised to play ninja with them. So I suggested. '' We can play it if you want.'' I looked straight in their eyes.

''Really.'' They looked hopefully.

'' Yes, let's play catch okay?'' Naruto wanted to protest, but kept quite when he saw my look. They nodded and started to run.

While they were running Konohamaru ran into a ninja with makeup.

'' So does this hurt punk?'' The ninja with makeup said while smiling.

Naruto wanted to run, but I stopped him. '' I will take care of it, okay?'' I saw him nod.

So took a step in front and said.'' Can you release him.'' I saw him smirk.'' Why should I?''

Before I could say something a pebble shot out of tree and hit the makeup ninja. I could see Sasuke in tree. '' You are long way from home and they out of you league.'' Sasuke said. I sensed a dark chakra from the same tree and saw a redhead. He looked straight at my eyes. His eyes looked so sad, they reminded me of Sasuke's. Then he started to say '' Kankuro stop.''

'' You are an embarrassment to our village, did you forget what we came for?'' He continued. Kankuro started making excuses, but he shut him up.

'' Hey you identify yourself.'' Sasuke said. '' My name is Gaara of the desert, I am curious about you too.'' Sasuke answered.'' I am Sasuke Uchiha.'' They looked at each other for a few seconds and started to walk. I heard Naruto say '' Hi there I bet you are dying to know my name.'' Gaara looked at him and said. '' I couldn't care less'' Naruto looked like a kicked puppy.

That night I dreamed about a boy, who was made to be a perfect weapon, but failed miserably. After that I didn't sleep for about two days.

Kakashi recommended us for chunin exams. I couldn't help, but feel something was wrong.

Iruka tested if I was ready, well at least I think he was him. I think I passed.


	17. Chapter 17

Rock Lee was a weird person.

The first time I met him, he asked me.'' Will you be my girlfriend? I vow to protect you with my life.'' My answer was very simple.'' No.'' I could see his shocked expression.'' Why.'' I didn't answer him, but my answer would have been simple I just didn't want him to die for me.

The second time I met him, he started blowing kisses at me. Out of instinct, I started dodging. He was so weird. He came there to fight Sasuke, to test his abilities. Naruto was jealous of that. So he started running towards Lee, but it was no use Lee deflected him with one finger. Sasuke looked exited, Lee was definitely weird.

Sasuke started running towards him, but Lee just disapeared and a second later he was attacking Sasuke with kicks. Sasuke was hit. Amazing Lee was so strong, it's was just amazing. The next second Sasuke got up. There was something wrong with his eyes, it was the sharingan, but unlike Kakashi's it was in both eyes. Something felt wrong, my head started hurting. It hurt so much, the next minute I knew Sasuke would lose. It was weird, but I was right like always. These dreams were so it was, no that wouldn't be possible. My thoughts were interrupted when a turtle appeared. I repeat again Lee was weird, but his sensei was even weirder. First he punched him, then he apologized. Lee and his sensei started crying, I think I was hallucinating. There were no genjutsu, but I could see a sunset behind them. I didn't want to meet them ever again, but fate was against me.

Then they left, we went to meet our sensei. Kakashi said that he was glad that we all came, because otherwise we couldn't have taken the exams. Somehow I felt that I shouldn't have come.


	18. Chapter 18

Ino came to take the exam. I was angry, she could die in it, but she still chose to come. Sometimes she was such an idiot. She never changes.

I was scared, so scared. I could die there, they could also die. I hated death, but there was _(is)_ something I hate even more, **love**. Love is the thing that gives us happiness and takes it away. Love is a gamble that most of us looses. That's why I hated it, because I always lost, it had never changed. No matter how much I loved, I always hated the same amount. Love makes hate and hate makes love. **It's a never ending cycle.**

I could still remember the boy with red eyes, who loved too much. Too much love destroys you, because love cannot coexist without hate. To live is to be broken again and again for a chance of happiness.

Maybe that's why I was angry that she came. I loved her, no matter how much I hated her. It's the same with Naruto, but I was on his team. So it wasn't the same because I was there to protect him and she wasn't. I needed to protect her.

 _( I need to protect her, because she is worth it.)_

* * *

"I hate and love. And why, perhaps you'll ask.  
I don't know: but I feel, and I'm tormented."  
― Catullus


	19. Chapter 19

The first stage of the chunnin exams was a writing test. It was easy, but many people were struggling. I couldn't understand why, why was it hard for them? I only found out later.

Ibiki Morino the examiner told us the real reason for the test, to continue or to give up, to save your lives or to finish the mission. Our team passed.

Mitarashi Anko the sencond exams proctor said that the second exam will be on the forest of death. I had a bad feeling about it.

That night I dreamed about a man with a snake. I had never been so terrified in my life, not until later at least.

* * *

Orochimaru was terrifying, but unlike Zabuza Momochi, **he reminded me of the death itself.**

The first time I met him was when he pretended being Naruto.

Sasuke made a password so that we would know is someone is pretending to be us. Then suddenly we were attacked by a large force of wind. I couldn't find Naruto only Sasuke. I could hear footsteps, someone came out who looked like Naruto, but his chakra was different. I took out my kunai and threw it at him. I missed, it was definitely not Naruto. The real one couldn't have dodged that.

'' Sasuke.'' I called him out. We needed to run fast. That woman's chakra was so cold, so dark.

'' I know.'' So why was he standing like that?'' The party's over come out.'' It was not the time to be arrogant.

'' I am impressed.'' Something was wrong about her. Then suddenly she took out her earth scroll.'' Oh you would love to get your hands on our earth scroll, wouldn't you? It would go so nicely with your heaven one.'' She swallowed her scroll.'' Well when this is all over, only one of us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead.'' She released so much killing intend, I felt like dying, but there was something else. It was impossible to do it only with killing intend, of course it was genjutsu. I tried moving my hands, it didn't work. I tried again and again, it still didn't work.

'' Sakura.'' I was broken out of my thoughts, it sounded so broken. Ii needed to move. I looked at Sasuke and saw him struggling like myself. I could see that women's lips moving, but I couldn't hear a sound. Then suddenly Sasuke moved and took me with him.

Sasuke was hurt in the leg, it looked like a stabbed wound. So that's how he broke out of it. I tried to concentrate on the women's chakra. She was close, really close. I took Sasuke and moved out of the way.

'' I sense your fear and desperation, its only natural the prey must never let down his guard, not even for a moment in front of his predator.'' She started laughing, it was so scary. Some kunais came out of the trees, it was Naruto. **It was so like him to come late and save the day, wasn't it?**


	20. Chapter 20

Orochimaru was strong, very strong. He truly deserved the title of a sannin.

Maybe we should have given the scroll when we had the chance, but I guess it was too late.

I was too afraid to move that woman ( _man_ ) was too terrifying, too strong, but somehow Naruto wasn't scared more than anything he looked very determined, I couldn't understand why _(it's funny, when I think about it now, the answer is so easy)_.

I didn't even realize that Naruto was unconscious until I saw his face.

He was falling from such a high place that if he hit the ground he wouldn't survive. I had to do something, I had to. I took out a kunai and thrown it at him that way he would be kept on a tree. That was the best choice, I could have made at that moment.

We needed to run, I needed to move.

" Sasuke we need to move!" I shouted, but he wasn't listening. Was he also afraid? I guess we were both cowards that actually made me laugh a little. The arrogant and cold genius was actually a coward, it's quite ironic isn't it?

Well of course this wasn't the time and place for such thoughts, so I shouted again." Move you coward!" Oh those words actually got a reaction out of him. He even got his sharingan out.

Sasuke started going offensive, but the snake person blocked his every move, I started casting genjutsu on him, if it could even distract him for a second, we would have a bigger chance to win.

The genjutsu weren't working, somehow he released every one of them without making a hand sign. So there was such a big difference between us.

Sasuke's attacks weren't working until some smoke bombs went out, he had a plan.

He burned, but something felt wrong, no something was wrong. That chakra was still there. That person was still alive.

" Sasuke be careful, he's still alive!" I shouted, but it was still too late, he had already moved to bit him.

In the end he was gon and left Sasuke with the curse mark.


End file.
